


Shopping List

by Emeraldawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, humor done poorly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny goes Christmas Shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping List

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Danny Challege on Beacon_hills and AWDT Christmas Quickies day 3 - prompt - Shopping on LJ.

Danny hated Christmas. No, that wasn't right. He hated Christmas shopping. At first it was only hard because Jackson had everything, and Lydia was a downright picky bitch. Now that he added in the werewolves, of whom his best friend was now a part, it made shopping downright hard. Just looking at the additions to Danny's Christmas list, he didn't even know where to begin.

First, he had Derek. The Alpha. A man who looked like he would be happier ripping out his own tongue, than wishing someone a Merry Christmas. Derek had lived in a burnt out house and an abandoned train station of some sort. What he needed was the name of a good realtor.

Next he had Scott. Now Scott as a person was cool, but lately, he spent his time either at school, working, or chasing his ex, Allison. So any video games would be wasted. What he needed was a membership to Match.com's supernatural site. If they had one. Which they don't. Stiles checked.

Which brought Danny to Stiles. Now he would be easier. He still was a gamer, and he and Danny had played WOW a few times. But most of the time, he seemed to be acting as Scott's handler or the pack’s fact finder. There was another boy that needed to get laid. It might calm him down. Maybe he could hook him up with Derek and get a two-for gift. Get Stiles to calm down and Derek to cheer-up.

And then he had the three of Derek's own bitten wolves, Isaac, Erica and Boyd. Isaac was less of an ass, but was still living with Derek, so it was hard to give him things knowing that he might just have to leave them in a move. Erica needed fashion help. She went from I-don't-care chic to bitchy-biker wear overnight. And Boyd? Well, he didn't know much about Boyd. Maybe Boyd needed more screen time in Danny's life. Danny put, “Macy's jackets?” next to their names.

And don't get him started on Derek's uncle Peter, he-who-should-be-dead. What do you get for a dead man?

Taking a deep breath, Danny walked over to the gift card area of the store. Okay, so he was taking the easy road this year.


End file.
